In Benjamin's Eyes - Benjamin's Entire Story
by iamaly99
Summary: This is the story (for all you Benjamin fans out there) of Benjamin's second life as a vampire. Enjoy! Rate and review and I will upload more. The first chapter is just an introduction, and other chapters will be longer!
1. Awaken

**Chapter One: Awaken**

I winced in agony. The pain was worse than he'd promised, and worse than I'd imagined. My eyes-all I could see was crimson. I knew what was happening to me, for I'd been all too willing to let them change me. Still, the venom seeping into my bloodstream and mixing in my veins was painful. This was what dying would feel like for me.

I was screaming on the inside, but on the outside, I couldn't speak. I could barely hear Amun and Kebi conversing.

"Is he in pain?" Kebi asked. "He's not moving or speaking or-"

"Yes, it's a very, very painful process. I'm not sure if you remember your turning-"

"I'd rather not remember it," Kebi cut him off quickly, as not to bring on a flood of such painful memories.

"Amun?" My lips barely formed the words.

"He spoke. It worked, Kebi," I heard his voice. "Benjamin. Open your eyes. Go on."

I finally summoned the strength to open my eyelids, which felt as though they weighed a million tons. When I had, I gasped, and nearly choked.

Everything was so clear. I could see perfectly. A small spectrum had formed where the sunlight hit the glass, and there was now a brand new color that I could not place a name for. It was beautiful, everything was beautiful.

A second later, however, I wasn't focused on marveling at my new world.

The scorching sensation in my throat was all that clung to my brain.

"Benjamin, you need to hunt."

A smile made its way upon my lips.


	2. The Hunt

**Chapter 2: The Hunt**

"Now, pay close attention," Amun told me. "Concentrate on your surroundings. What do you smell?"

I closed my eyes, concentrating on the air. I inhaled deeply, attempting to get a better whiff. I waited for what seemed like hours, until finally -

"That way," I said, not noticing the growl that crept behind my voice. "North."

"This way?" Amun asked, tilting his head in the direction of the village.

"Yes! I smell it, Amun, very clearly...it's quite rich and..."

"Benjamin! You might want to slow down. They're humans. We don't want them to know -"

But I had already broken into a full run.

"Benjamin!" This time, it was Kebi who shouted my name.

I spotted Amun beside me and gave out a loud, shrill sound that was something of a hiss and a growl.

"Benjamin, you'll scare your prey!"

I froze for a moment, standing behind a large, tall pillar.

"Benjamin, there's nothing here. I can't smell anything edible."

"Neither can I," Kebi spoke.

That's when I spotted it - a female camel, grazing on a small patch of grass, tied to a post. Its humans were probably in the village to shop, I guessed.

I sprang at the animal, who gave a startled cry as I easily tore at the flesh bearing its neck.

"Benjamin!" Amun's voice was cold, sharp, and edged. "I will _not_" - he raced swiftly to my side - "tolerate this foul behavior. You will feed on humans, and humans only. You will do as any respectable vampire does. I will not allow you to discrace my coven."

"But the Cullens and Denalis -"

"May do as they please. However, for centuries, our coven has lived off of human blood and we've gone about fine. Vampire vegetarianism is the most ridiculous of ideas I have ever heard. The Cullens are my friends, and I hold great respect for them, however, I will not have one of my coven practice their ways. You will obey me, Benjamin. And if you refuse..."

"Amun, perhaps we should hear Benjamin out -"

"Are you questioning me, as well, Kebi?"

"No, Amun. You know how newborns are -"

Suddenly, their conversation was interrupted when we heard a whistling in the distance.

"Someone's coming," Kebi said.

"Yes, so they are," Amun replied, a sinsiter grin plastered upon his face. He turned to me. "Watch closely, Benjamin. I will show you the_ proper _way to hunt."

A man about the age of 40 approached the small campsite, whistling about and carrying a tin bucket in one hand. In the other was a carcass of some sort of animal.

I watched silently as Amun sprang into the air, then landed before him. The man, terrified, gave a startled scream.

Just as Amun sank his teeth into the man's neck, something snapped inside of me. The scent of fresh human blood was all too overwhelming, and suddenly, it was as if the camel's blood had been some sort of a revolting smell, a warning not to come any closer.

I zoomed from the tree where I was hiding and pushed Amun aside, claiming the corpse as mine, sinking my own fangs into his neck, absorbing the blood thirstily. In a matter of seconds, the man had been drained of blood completely.

Amun stood, brushing sand off of his clothes, then turned to me. "Well, Benjamin, I must say...I am quite proud of your sudden change in taste. Now, it will be easier for you to make a hunt. I'm guessing that you are quenched for now?"

As he mentioned it, I realized that the burning had ceased slightly. I could still feel the sting, but Amun had told me before turning me that it was perfectly normal.

"Good," he said, as if reading my thoughts. "There's something else I'd like to show you. There's another way home, and it's more...secretive. Less likely we'll be spotted there. We have to cross the river, too, but it does not take long."

Once we had reached the river, Amun and Kebi were across in a single, graceful leap.

"Go on, Benjamin. It may look impossible-"

It _was_ impossible. No human could do it. Then, I reminded myself that I was no longer human. Still, it didn't seem right to cross it right away. I tried to think of ways to get across without jumping.

I noticed that Amun was smiling slightly. "I knew it...what did I tell you, Kebi?" I heard him say quietly.

I gave him a questioning look, and he said, "The river."

I moved my eyes to the water, which had been pushed aside by - what had it been pushed aside by?

That's when I noticed my hands. They pointed in the direction of the water.

I carefully swayed them to the side, and so, the water moved with them.

I grinned. I forced the water upwards, sending it into a large, splashing fountain, then diagnally, causing it to fall in a colossal wave.

Amun's smile broadened into a grin. "Yes, he is gifted, alright."


End file.
